Trypanophobia
by FirstNobody
Summary: The object was smashed against his neck and the needle was deep inside his flesh, cutting past his skin and muscles, ripping into his carotid artery. The man laughed senselessly and backed away from the soldier slowly and then ran. Now more than ever, Roach wished that his fear of needles had never existed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of my other story, It's Just a Cold. Now this story has the same atmosphere as I intended for that story, but a totally different outlook. Thinking about where this idea came from was just out of the blue. **

**I may have slow updates because I gave myself 2****nd**** degree burns on my left hand fingertips, by being a nice sister and cleaning up her mess. She left the freaking stovetop on low and so the pan sat on the flame for 2 hours. Not the best experience of my life. Moral of the story: Don't be nice.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But if I did – shit would happen.

**Warnings (for all chapters): Bad language and mild graphic scenes. **

**Read well!**

* * *

Needles.

He hated them with a passion, a very panicky, petrified passion. You could say he was acting like a pussy, but the fact that a pointy object would come at you with unknown chemicals and at an unknown speed, was quite frightening.

Sure the guys would pick on him for being scared about a simple needle. And sure they would tease him from time to time by chasing him around their base with a needle in their hands. And on some days when he was in the infirmary, they would laugh as he struggled away from the doctor who (_might he add_) had an evil glint in his eye as he would approach him with that sharp, hazardous, unnerving, evil villain object.

But he was just human, why shouldn't he have fear of a simple needle. He was just like Ghost who was afraid of clowns, and Archer who didn't like spiders. So why was he picked on for not liking an object that normal people would ignore with a simple wave of the hand?

The fact that an object holding unknown chemicals pierced his skin on the mission, didn't really help out with his fear. But of course, this big bad bug had to stand up to his fear one day.

He just didn't wish it was that day.

* * *

"Get down!" A voice crashed over the radio. Roach, having nothing else to do, complied with the demanded and dove for the closest cover. Dust and rocks met his awaiting form and sprang into the air as he slid for his imaginary home plate. Waiting for the dust to settle, Roach reloaded his riffle with a huff.

"Roach?" Meat's voice clicked over the radio, "Where the hell are you?"

"About 3 clicks away from your position."

"Why the bloody 'ell are you over there?" Ghost demanded crossly.

"Uh…?" Roach winced slightly as a bullet grassed past his head. Before sinking lower into his cover position, Roach rose faintly and took down 2 enemies. "Got lost," He added sheepishly.

"How can you do that?" Meat mumbled.

Ghost's question demanded attention, "Archer? Can you see Roach?"

"He's in my line of sight," the sniper replied.

"Good bring him back to us, and then quickly pack up and get to the LZ point."

Beyond the conversation, Roach puffed out his lower lip as he almost hugged his riffle in a childish way. "I can take care of myself," Roach murmured more to himself then anyone in particular.

"Yes, but you're the one who got lost." Archer answered back.

"It's not _fully_ my fault," Roach believed, "Ghost and Meat were being too stealthy."

"And that's their fault, how?" Archer puffed out a lung full of air, "Alright kid, take a right."

Roach slid in and out of covers, trying his best to run past his enemies. But when the enemy would sight him, either Roach or Archer would take them down with a flow of dark crimson as the body fell to the surface.

"If you take the alleyway on your left, you can make it to Ghost's and Meat's position, but that's out of my line of sight, so be careful. Archer out," The click of the communication broke and a dull high pitched buzz filled Roach's ears. Taking out his pistol for a close combat situation, Roach slowly entered the alleyway and jogged down the tight area before making it to the other side. Spotting his two other teammates, Roach smirked with glee and started his approach. But, suddenly, a cry from behind jolted him and forced the bug to turn around, pistol raised.

This man, no older than twenty ran at him, arm upstretched and hand clenched around an object that stopped Roach in his tracks. The world froze. His heart pounded in his ears, the pulse transferring out to his hands. His vision shook. The sweat that danced down his face became unbearable and poked at his nerves. His stomach churned and then suddenly the man was face to face with Roach, a smile dancing wildly at the corners of his lips. And the object – the _fucking_ object was smashed against his neck and the needle was deep inside his flesh, cutting past his skin and muscles ripping into his carotid artery. The man laughed senselessly and backed away from the soldier slowly and then ran.

Roach dropped his pistol without thought and as adrenaline pumped through his veins so did the liquid that began to burn near his neck. Reaching up without thought, Roach shoved the needle out of his neck and threw it on the ground. Glass shattered and the needle bounced away from the soldier. Roach backed up slowly, his hand resting on his neck where the needle had been moments ago.

Fear still remained.

He should tell his team. Yes, that idea crossed his mind many times as he staggered his way back towards the people he knew. But as he approached them his legs began to weigh more, the feeling of cement blocks falling on to his shoulders became agonizing, and his arms became led. As if he hadn't slept in days, a wave of unconsciousness crashed over him.

* * *

Ghost waited impatiently, his foot tapping on the ground pointing out that he was on the verge of a scream. "Where the 'ell is that bug?"

"Probably got lot again," Meat replied, picking at his fingernails with his pocket knife.

Suddenly, as if their prayers had been answered, Roach approached.

"Finally," Ghost babbled, "C'mon bug, let's get going." Ghost gave a glance at Roach before turning around and marching forward. But something picked at his mind. Meat behind him, began to whisper towards the other soldier, and as Ghost turned around. His heart stopped.

Roach staggered, his form looking dangerously unhealthy, his face looking a green and mouth hanging slightly open as if trying to take in more air. Suddenly the he staggered, his feet underneath him stumbled, and his form swayed back and forth. Before –

"O-Oi, Roa-"

The world slowed, and Roach pitched forward and crumpled to the ground with a soft _thud_ that was much louder than it should have been. And the world stopped.

"Roach!"

* * *

**So if you could, review? I'm one of those authors who don't update unless I get reviews. They are my drug and most authors understand when I say I LOVE REVIEWS! So, if you would be so kind and review, it's the best thing to do. :)**

**I honestly don't know how long this will be, and I have a few things down in my head but not the whole story outlined like I do most of the time. **

**Also to warn those who read, It's Just a Cold, this story may end out the way that one did. But I can't promise, I guess it's the way I will feel what this story deserves most. Hopefully you guys know that I'm author that takes risks and hopes for the best!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and we will see when the next update happens.**

**REVIEW, **_**FAVORITE**_**, **FOLLOW


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, let me just say: THANK YOU SO MUCH! The reviews were amazing and helpful. I'm so happy you guys love this story so far (even if it's only one chapter in). I really hope to keep your attention for the next chapters. This one is just an after math, so I hope you can enjoy this chapter even if it's just a somewhat "filler" chapter.**

**The replies to the reviews are after the story! **

_**MESSAGE:**__I realized that before I typed up the first chapter that I am neither a doctor, nor a decent pretend one when I put my mind to it. So the symptoms that Roach will have are NOT A REAL DESEASE! It's just something I made up and I hope you will be fine with that._

**Please enjoy and read well.**

* * *

Darkness.

It was pitch-black and the air was full. The thickness that hung around his lungs was dense. The oxygen seemed as if it was thick with water, like he was deep in an ocean trench, trying to get a gaze at the twilight zone. And yet there he was, breathing in thick heaps of water, surrounded by darkness. Then as he turned in circles, like a dog would chasing his tail, trying to find any glimpse of light, a faint beep tapped against his eardrum.

Beep…

Beep, beep…

He stuck his finger into his right ear and scratched. Then waited, and waited. He turned. There it was the beeping sound. But it was coming from all around, and with each sound, he got more and more confused. Suddenly the sound seemed like it was coming from him – or was it near him? He covered his ears with his hands, hoping that the sound would stop. It was beginning to irritate him. The noise disappeared. Then his chest gave a light pound, like a base drum keeping the rhythm that had just been presented.

And he blinked.

The light was bright. Not a blinding light, though. More of a soft yellow light, instead of the bright white light he hoped he wouldn't see. His hands balled into fists and the sheets, which crumpled into his palms, were soft and slightly comforting. He breathed in as his eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting of the room.

He pulled his neck to the side, the muscles on his right side felt slightly taut. Laying the side of his face on the soft pillow supported his sore neck. There it was the source of the beeping sound: a heart beating monitor. Looking back at the ceiling, he puffed out a lung full of air. Good, he wasn't going crazy.

"So you're finally awake," a voice reached his ear. Moving his eyes, Roach gazed upon his captain. "Thought you would've been out lounger," MacTavish continued. "You gave Meat and Ghost one hell of a scare. And I'm not going to begin to describe how depressed Archer is about this." Roach blinked. _Was he supposed to reply? _"You know, mate…I haven't seen Archer that upset about someone in a while." _Apparently not_, Roach raised an eyebrow. Before continuing, MacTavish leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbow on his knee and looked at Roach with a tiered gaze. "He said something about, 'I was supposed to get him back safe and sound,' and 'I should of made sure he was with Ghost and Meat before packing up.'"

Roach swallowed and scratched the side of his face as he slowly sat up, "Uh…"

"Ya don't have to apologize, Roach."

"…Yes sir."

"But of course," MacTavish leaned back in his chair, the front legs lifting off the ground as he placed his hands behind his head. "Ghost and the others are right outside that door, waitin' to hear what happened."

This time, as MacTavish let the others into the room, Roach drifted his hand to his neck. His sight becoming slightly glazed over as he was pushed into thought. Did they check him over? They had to, it was procedure, plus he was stripped down to his old T-Shirt and boxers. Had they not noticed the piercing mark? By now there should be a bruise, right? From the way the man had attacked him and forced the needle into his neck, there _should_ be a mark, bruise or something like that…possibly? Or had he just dreamed it? No, no, no. Of course not, but. If he had then what put him in here?

"So, tell us what happened, bug." Ghost's voice brought him back quickly.

"Uh…" Crap, what was he going to say? What the _hell_ was he going to say? "I think I was dehydrated…?" His voice lifted slightly at the end of his sentence, making it sound as if he was clueless. Which he was.

Roach mentally slapped himself. Why did he say that? He should tell them about that man and that needle. But then again, Meat was here and Meat was one of those teammates that wouldn't let this topic go unnoticed by the whole Task Force. Roach could hear the bickering now, why he froze at the sight of a needle. Why he let someone force a needle into his neck. Why he…why – why did he let those events unfold? And more importantly, why the _fuck_ did he freeze? He's never done that before. So why did he do it on this mission, and in front of an _enemy _none the less.

"Scans did say he was dehydrated," MacTavish said glancing into Ghost's eyes.

"Roach do you even know what happened," Meat questioned Roach as he leaned forward into the bug's space.

"I can't really remember," Roach replied sheepishly.

"Well when you remember, tell us," MacTavish said as he headed for the door. "I'm going to get breakfast. Meat, Ghost, you want to get some too?" Meat nodded silently as Ghost just shook his head back and forth once before MacTavish and Meat were gone from the room.

Roach looked up at Ghost, who had kept his gaze at the soldier. "What the hell happened?" He demanded harshly.

Roach winced slightly and fumbled with his thumbs, "I don't remember." A lie, of course, but why wasn't he mentioning anything. The only other person in the room with him was Ghost, so why was the thought running away.

"I know your lying, Gary." Ghost growled, low – deep – threatening.

Roach shivered, "I'm not," he replied lowering his head.

"Bull-fucking-shit," Ghost crossed his arms, "I know your lying, bug, and when I find out the truth, there will be hell to pay." But before Roach could reply, Ghost walked out of the room with a slam of the door to notify his anger.

He slowly realized the gradually rising pain in his neck, but that was overlapped from the strain of thought that began to plague his mind. It was quiet as Roach sat in the infirmary alone. His palms covered his eyes as he leaned forward, "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

_Ghost stopped breathing. Roach was crumpled on the dusty ground, his form looking like an old tattered rag doll._

"_Roach!" Ghost screamed, his arms dropping the assault riffle as he ran towards the fallen soldier. As Ghost reached the side of his friend, he gently turned Roach on his back and slapped the side of his face. "Oi, bug. Oi. Oi, wake up. Damn it, Roach! I said, _wake up_."_

"_Is he alright?" Meat whispered, coming up behind lieutenant._

"_We need to get him to the chopper," Ghost growled, his eyes running to the side of Roach's neck and then suddenly put Roach on his back. "Let's go, hurry. I don't like this." He didn't like it at all. Nothing felt right. Not right one bit._

_Oh how right he was._

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished and here are my replies from all 13 reviews! Also thanks for those who've favorite and followed this story! Thank you so much guys, you really are amazing :) I hope to get just as much or (if I'm lucky) get even more for this chapter!**

**VioletIsabelleLovett:** Chilling! Your so kind :D I was aiming for that! I'm so glad! Thank you! So much! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Migisi**: It is different! I'm so glad you like it! But don't worry, the action won't die down, this is just the beginning.

**Guest: **Thank you :D I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

**Reg:** Hehe, thanks. I hope you like this story! And yes, needles do give me the creeps. :)

**NoNeedToAsk:** That is some dream…Man oh man worse experience so far with pain in my life. But as long as your hand is ok and it's not really burnt then we are all set! And your English was fine :)

**Lisbet Adair: **Thanks for the info, and I have taken that into consideration. I will see what I can do about changing the first chapter, but not change too much of it. I should just tweak a few things here and there. But thanks for the review, it was helpful.

**Dunedain789:** BEST REVIEW! EVAAAAAAAR! You made me laugh, and I LOVE those reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**DustMan**: Haha, thanks :) I'm glad you like it and hopefully this story will live up to that word tenfold!

**Guest:** I'm putting their review into consideration to change a few things in the first chapter, and thanks so much, I hope I can keep your attention throughout this story.

**momo7902:** Well I'm glad I'm not dead ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next one should be a really interesting one.

**Laurho:** Thanks so much for the review! And here's an update! They should be out every Saturday morning, if life doesn't get in the way. Also, needles do suck, I don't enjoy them either. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**REVIEW**,_** FOLLOW**_, _**FAVORITE **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Rant: So off the topic introduction here, you know….before I get into the whole reason why I haven't been updating and all. I was watching this new show that I found, and there are these two best guy friends (and let me tell you, I go all crazy when I see those types of shows…cause for some reason I see male best friendship stronger than female). One of the friends dies almost at the end of the series, and so the last best friend does all types of shit, bla bla bla…Anyway! In the end the best friend that lives forgives the man who killed his best friend. WHAT THE FUCK! Ugh, no…just no. The show was good up until that point. I mean dear GOD man! If there is one thing that pisses me off more than popular ass girls who think they're all that and jocks picking on kids…is that. I mean what. The. Fuck…  
Sorry for that long rant, had to get out of my system and NO there was no other way. Doubt some of you read it anyway…**

**Reason why this chapter is late: Life. Fucking Life **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

If you asked him if he wanted to be a doctor, he would stare blankly at you, his eyes holding questions like: _Are you a complete idiot?_ Along with: _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He wouldn't try being offensive or violent with his thought process, but it would just come to nature when you asked him a stupid question like that. That being said, after he would stare at you with offensive questionable eyes, he would snap out of it and answer truthfully.

"Hell no."

And that would be it; he would turn his back and walk away. Short, sweet and to the point.

So having that out of the way, Roach had a reason why he couldn't identify the symptoms that he started having a few weeks ago. Like the burning itch that bugged him on the right side of his neck. It started a few weeks ago. First he thought it was a mosquito bite, now he's not so sure. It's gotten so bad, that he'd find himself digging into his neck and wanting to rip past his flesh and dig into his muscles, just to find the itch and quite it once and for all. Along with that symptom, he'd have this annoying headache that would come back from time to time, and sometimes the headache would change furiously into a massive migraine. For the last and most annoying symptom, the common cough.

So adding up all those symptoms, Roach would say he had something coming, a cold, maybe? He wasn't the master in that aspect. Having it thought over, Roach decided that if it got any worse, he would have himself checked out, and if got better – great! A good plan indeed, he agreed. Now he was regretting not getting this 'cold' looked at, 'cause a few cough drops would have helped a lot for the mission that he was currently working on.

It was a stealth mission, and he did not want to be there.

But don't get him wrong, he likes these types of missions. They're fun – sometimes. However, having a 'cold' is not the best thing to have when sneaking through shadows, trying to save a few hostages and getting information out of the kidnappers. If you asked him if it was going to be a simple mission, he'd nod and smile while saying how easy it was going to be. Though if you asked him if it was going to be easy with the symptoms that he was currently holding, he would answer differently, he would probably cup his chin and think.

Therefore, being on this mission was not the best, especially being paired up with Ghost (who has been keeping an extra eye on him lately). Thus, this mission would not go into his top favorite missions.

And yes, he did have a list.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ghost asked quietly, which snapped Roach out of his own thought process, only to find his hand back onto his neck, itching desperately.

"…Nothing," Roach replied, snapping his hand back down onto his assault rifle.

"Well it better be nothing, bug, 'cause we've got tangos coming up on our 6."

Giving a glance backwards, Roach spotted the tangos that Ghost had mentioned. There were three of them from what Roach could tell, but they all looked sleepy – guns hung limply in their grasps as they strolled forward nonchalantly. Turning back towards Ghost, Roach poked him with his rifle in the shoulder, "They're sleepy. Do you wanna take them out?"

Ghost glanced around, as if considering that idea. "That's the first good idea you've had all day, bug. I'll take the two on the right; you take the one on the left." He waited for the men to press forward a few more steps, and pushed Roach and himself deeper into the shadows they were currently stationed in.

As the tangos slowly marched forward, Roach questioned the mind process of these men. _'I mean c'mon, how have they not noticed us yet?'_ Glancing over at the Lieutenant, Roach waited for the signal. Suddenly Ghost lurched forward, his arms outstretched for the kills. Thinking Ghost didn't give the signal; Roach jumped into action as fast as he could, and killed the man with a quick snap of the neck.

Looking at the dead bodies on the ground, Ghost pulled the tangos into the shadows and gave Roach a quick shove. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What?" Roach asked, his hand slowly traveling up to his neck to itch. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what just happened," Ghost growled.

"You mean when we took those guys out?" Roach asked questionably, his hand scratching more furiously.

"Yes!" Ghost was on the verge of screaming, not only was Roach's actions slowing, but he was beginning to forget. Ghost was sure he gave the soldier two signals, _while_ looking the bug in the eyes. Glancing toward Roach's neck, Ghost quickly snapped his hand out and took the hand away from Roach's neck. "What's going on with you?"

Roach couldn't help but stop the surprised expression spring onto his face, "Me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Ghost tossed the arm downward, which resulted in having Roach fall back a few steps, "You're not yourself bug. I want to know what going on right now."

"Well…can I tell you _after _we finish this mission?"

Ghost growled, which seemed to get the point across.

"Fine, fine," Roach raised his hand up defensively, "I get it. Nothing's wrong," He paused a second, hoping maybe that would get Ghost off his back. It didn't. "Except I think I'm getting a cold, that's all."

Ghost seemed to slightly relax to this answer, but his anger was still there. "When we get back you're going to the doctor."

* * *

It wasn't long till the Task Force was regrouped with Ghost and Roach. The four other members that went on the mission followed Ghost into their quick interrogation room that they managed to whip up suddenly. At that thought, Roach couldn't hold back the thought of Ghost holding a Marry Poppins bag and pulling out any torture device. Creepy, yet funny – at least that's what Roach thought.

Not wanting to hear the men's screams as Ghost 'asked' them questions, Roach traveled around the house. He had a pretty good idea of the house, since they studied the layout of the household before they had left for the mission. But as he traveled past door and door, a headache slowly dug past his skull. A pulsating headache, that is. But as he continued walking not only did he notice this headache was worsening, but the light began to _hurt_. Since when had a headache started this quickly, _and _begin to turn into a migraine? The light not only hurt the side of his head but also pushed and pulled at the back of his eyes. Therefore, Roach closed his eyes and pressed his hand against the wall for support. He needed to get somewhere dark…and quite, because not only a few seconds ago the tortured screams began.

So Roach began opening doors that came within his reach and glanced in each one. Not long afterwards he found a closet, or at least that's what he thought they were, and he shut the door behind him before sliding down the wall and cupping his head into his hands as he tried to will away the oncoming pain.

Did he mention his neck itched?

* * *

**FUUUUUUUUU *Flips table over* I hate my life. You wanna know why? I bet so. Because I am going to be a babysitter for ten days, not only that but also take care of old people who are supposed to be taking care of me and my little brother.**

**Grand news! My **_**Birthday**_** is three days *Does a quick dance* A-Bu-Fucking-yaaaa~!**

**Alright guys, I've held you up enough.**

**Review please, and I will try and update next Saturday :D**


End file.
